Unerwarteter Spaß
by Trory
Summary: Kate besucht Tony mitten in der Nacht. In ihrer alten, Katholischen Schuluniform! Tony kann nicht fassen, was er da sieht. Short Cut!


.

**Unerwarteter Spaß**

.

_ Was verlangst du dafür?  
Ich weiß nicht. Hast du noch deine Katholische Schuluniform? _

Ich konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass DiNozzo diesen Vorschlag tatsächlich gemacht hatte! Oh, ich kochte innerlich förmlich, so wütend war ich. Was dachte er sich eigentlich? Das ich meine alte Schuluniform anziehen würde, damit er dieses verdammte Bild nicht beim ganzen NCIS verteilte? So verzweifelt war ich nun wirklich noch nicht, allerdings wusste ich, dass man Tony so einiges zutrauen konnte. Und ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass der ganze NCIS sah, was ich vor zehn Jahren in Panama City gemacht hatte.

Aber ich würde einen anderen Weg finden, um das zu verhindern. Irgendeinen würde ich schon finden. Bis dahin musste ich DiNozzo nur davon abhalten, dass er es verteilte. Das hieß allerdings auch, dass ich ihn nicht reizen durfte und das war nun wirklich nicht leicht. Wie sollte ich mir am Morgen auch einen Kommentar verkneifen, wenn er wieder einmal zu spät kam? Und diese Kommentare würden ausreichen, damit Tony das Bild doch beim gesamten NCIS verteilte. „Verdammt. Ich bringe ihn um", murmelte ich leise, als ich die Wohnungstüre hinter mir zuschlug. Ich war froh, dass ich nun zu Hause war, aber meine Gedanken drehten sich die ganze Zeit um DiNozzo und diese verdammten Worte, die er zu mir gesagt hatte.

Angesäuert betrat ich mein Schlafzimmer und riss unsanft die Türen meines Kleiderschranks auf. Eigentlich sollte ich nicht so wütend sein. Er war das alles gar nicht wert. Ha! Genau. DiNozzo legte es doch darauf an, dass ich wütend reagierte und mich deswegen zum Narren machte. Mein Gott, ich war in seine Falle gegangen! Ich reagierte genauso, wie er es gerne hatte. Die Wut, die sich in mir angestaut hatte, drohte jeden Moment zu einer Explosion zu führen. Dieser verdammte Italiener! Oh, dafür würde er büßen. Auf einmal machte sich ein Gedanke in mir breit. Oh, das war viel zu gut.

Nicht einmal DiNozzo würde ahnen, dass ich ihn nur hinters Licht führen wollte. So naiv wie er war, würde er mir das alles sogar noch abkaufen. Ein leises Lachen entwich meiner Kehle und ich fing an meinen Schrank zu durchwühlen. Ich suchte nach etwas ganz Bestimmten. Und nach wenigen Minuten fand ich es. Das ich das wirklich machen wollte, konnte ich ja selber kaum fassen, aber es war die beste Methode, um sich an Tony zu rächen.

In meinen Händen hielt ich meine alte Schuluniform, die ich immer auf der Katholischen Schule getragen hatte. Es war ja fast verrückt, dass ich sie überhaupt noch hatte, aber dass ich sie nun sogar wieder anziehen würde… Am Ende würde ich mich doch noch lächerlich machen. Tony würde büßen und das war es vollkommen wert. So konnte ich zwar nicht unbedingt verhindern, dass er das Bild überall verteilte, aber ich würde meine kleine, süße Rache bekommen.

Wenige Minuten später stand ich vor meinem Spiegel und betrachtete mich. Herr je, ich sah wie eine dieser Frauen aus, die in einem Porno mitspielten. Die Uniform war inzwischen mindestens zwei Nummern zu klein und irgendwie sah es einfach merkwürdig aus. Tony würde es gefallen. Da war ich mir vollkommen sicher. Sehr sicher sogar. Ein Grinsen legte sich auf meine Lippen und ich versuchte den Rock etwas weiter nach unten zu ziehen. So wurde nur etwas mehr von meinem Bauch sichtbar. Vollkommen nutzlos also.

Vor mich hingrinsend zog ich mir einen langen, schwarzen Mantel an und verließ dann meine Wohnung. Ich achtete darauf, dass man nicht sah, was ich unter diesem Mantel trug. DiNozzo würde Augen machen. Das würde ein verdammt gutes Bild geben. Doch sein Anblick würde mir vollkommen genügen. Irgendwie wollte ich wohl einfach etwas Spaß haben und zuzusehen, wie Tony mich entgeistert anstarrte, machte sogar sehr viel Spaß. Oh, der Spaß konnte bald beginnen.

Etwa 20 Minuten später war ich vor Tonys Wohnung angekommen und klingelte dann ungeduldig. Er war zu Hause. Das war doch schon mal sehr gut. Es wäre ziemlich schade gewesen, wenn ich mich umsonst auf den Weg gemacht hätte. Morgen würde mir vielleicht der Mut zu diesem Schritt fehlen und das wäre doch wirklich dumm. Diesen Spaß wollte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen! Es dauerte einige Sekunden, dann öffnete Tony die Türe. Sein Anblick jetzt war das alles schon wert.

„Kate?", fragte er verwirrt und sah mich dabei genau an. Er schien wirklich nicht glauben zu können, dass ich vor seiner Wohnungstüre stand. Träumte er etwa öfters von solchen Dingen? „Hattest du Sehnsucht nach mir?" Dabei schlich sich wieder sein übliches Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

Oh, das würde ihm heute noch vergehen. „Ja, natürlich, Tony. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich nach dir gesehnt habe." Die Ironie war auch nun nicht zu überhören, aber das änderte an meinem Plan nichts. Ohne abzuwarten, stieß ich Tony weiter in seine Wohnung und schloss die Wohnungstüre hinter ihm. Der Spaß konnte beginnen!

„Was willst du hier, Kate?", wollte er erneut wissen und drehte sich dann zu mir herum. Tony war wirklich verwirrt, doch das würde sich gleich ändern. Langsam öffnete ich einen Knopf nach dem anderen von meinem Mantel und ließ ihn dann auf den Boden fallen. Da stand ich nun also. In meiner Katholischen Schuluniform, die mir inzwischen viel zu klein war. Ich sah selbstsicher zu Tony, aber in meinem Inneren war ich nicht so sicher.

Sein Mund öffnete sich und seine Augen wanderten dabei über meinen Körper. Er schien jeden Zentimeter in sich aufsaugen zu wollen. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck war das alles wirklich wert. Seine Reaktion sorgte dafür, dass ich etwas sicherer wurde und mich dabei schon viel besser fühlte. „Was ist Tony? Ich dachte, du wolltest das hier? Das hast du heute gesagt. Oder hast du dich anders entschieden?", fragte ich vollkommen unschuldig und spielte dabei mit meinem Rock.

Ich kam mir wirklich bescheuert vor, aber ich wollte Rache und wenn ich Tony hinters Licht führen wollte, dann musste ich realistisch wirken. Allem Anschein nach, gelang mir das aber sehr gut. Tony starrte mich noch immer wortlos an und legte dann seinen Kopf schief. Seine Augen blieben an meinen Beinen hängen und wanderten dann wieder weiter nach oben. Das hier hatte er sich sicher schon des Öfteren vorgestellt. Ich konnte es mir bei ihm auf jeden Fall gut vorstellen. „DiNozzo? Bist du ins Koma gefallen?" War er etwa so geschockt über diesen Anblick?

„Also du siehst...wirklich heiß aus", flüsterte er und kam einen Schritt auf mich zu. Er schien angebissen zu haben. Tony hatte ganz eindeutig angebissen. In seinen Augen konnte ich den Hunger sehen und auf einmal schien die ganze Luft mit einer gewissen Spannung geladen zu sein. Auch mir gefiel diese Situation auf einmal noch viel besser, als ich erwartet hätte. Zum einen natürlich, weil DiNozzos Gesichtsausdruck herrlich war und zum anderen...weil ich erregt war. Moment?

Ja, Tonys Anblick jagte kalte Schauer über meinen Rücken und ich wollte ihn gerne küssen. Oh, was dachte ich da nur? Ich war nur hier, weil ich ihm eins auswischen wollte und nicht, weil ich ernsthaft vorhatte, mit ihm zu schlafen. So etwas durfte einfach nicht passieren. DiNozzo würde mich nachher nie wieder ernst nehmen. „Du siehst, wie ein versautes Schulmädchen aus", sagte er grinsend und auf einmal spürte ich eine seiner Hände an meinem Hintern. Nicht auf dem Rock, sondern unter dem Rock!

Jetzt erstarrte ich. „Mh schade. Du trägst ja Unterwäsche", murmelte er leise und ich konnte die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen sehen. Soweit wäre ich nun wirklich nicht gegangen. Unterwäsche gehörte einfach dazu. Allein der Gedanke, keine zu tragen, ließ mich erschaudern. Tony ging auf dieses Spiel ein und ich würde das nun nicht versauen. Ich wollte meine Rache und ich würde sie auch bekommen. Vielleicht musste ich ein paar Opfer bringen, aber damit würde ich leben können. Vollkommen lächerlich gemacht hatte ich mich ja sowieso schon.

Ich legte meine Hände auf Tonys Brust und schob ihn dann in sein Wohnzimmer. „Rede nicht so viel", meinte ich bestimmend und drückte ihn auf die Couch nieder. Oh Gott, ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich das nun wirklich machte. Im nächsten Moment setzte ich mich auf Tonys Schoß und drückte meinen Unterleib an seinen. Dabei entwich dem Agent ein Stöhnen und er schloss seine Augen. Ich grinste dabei breit und fuhr damit fort, meine untere Hälfte an seine zu reiben. Damit würde ich ihn sicher um den Verstand bringen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so sein kannst, Kate", flüsterte Tony und stöhnte dann ein weiteres Mal auf. Heute überraschte ich wohl nicht nur Tony, sondern auch mich. In meinem Leben hatte ich so etwas noch nie gemacht und nun saß ich in meiner alten Schuluniform auf DiNozzos Schoß und tat Dinge, die wirklich unanständig waren. Auch ich war überrascht. Doch ich hatte angefangen und jetzt würde ich das hier auch durchziehen.

„Du kennst mich eben nicht, Tony", erwiderte ich und schob sein T-Shirt nach oben und zog es ihm dann über den Kopf. Mir gefiel das hier inzwischen viel zu gut. Was, wenn nun doch mehr passieren würde? DiNozzos Hände fanden ihren Weg zu meinen Schenkeln und streichelten mich dort sanft. Seine Hände wanderten ein Stück weiter nach oben und diesmal entwich mir ein Stöhnen. So hatte ich das nicht geplant! Es gefiel mir. Was Tonys Hände machten, gefiel mir wahnsinnig gut.

Auch das nächste hatte ich nicht geplant. Tonys Lippen pressten sich sanft, aber sehr energisch auf meine und ohne viel nachzudenken, fing ich an den Kuss zu erwidern. So hatte ich mir das wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Tony mich küssen würde. Und schon gar nicht, dass es sich so verdammt gut anfühlen würde. Im Moment wollte ich das hier wirklich. Es war nicht mehr nur ein Spiel, sondern bitterer Ernst.

Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher und mein Kopf hatte sich schon ausgeschaltet. Ich hatte mir das hier vollkommen anders vorgestellt, aber das hier war sogar noch besser. Gegen etwas Spaß war doch nichts zu sagen? Für Tony würde es nicht mehr als Spaß sein und wenn ich mich damit abfinden würde, dann würde es auch für mich Spaß sein. Gefühle hatten hier nichts zu suchen. Das passte natürlich nicht zu mir, aber wir machten alle manchmal Dinge, die nicht zu uns passten.

Zugegeben, ich machte nicht oft Dinge, die nicht zu mir passten, aber manchmal passierte es dann eben doch. Dieser Wet-T-Shirt Contest in Panama City war das beste Beispiel dafür. Natürlich war ich damals noch viel jünger gewesen, aber das änderte auch nicht viel. Ich war schon immer eher vernünftig gewesen und dachte über die Dinge nach, bevor ich sie tat. In diesem Fall traf das aber wirklich nicht zu. Heute hatte ich mir meine alte Schuluniform angezogen und nun saß ich auf DiNozzos Schoß und war auf dem besten Weg, mit ihm zu schlafen. Es war natürlich verlockend.

Tony konnte gut küssen. Das musste man ihm lassen. Er wusste sehr genau, wie man eine Frau zu küssen hatte. Ich hatte in meinem Leben schon ein paar Männer geküsst, die nicht so viel Ahnung hatten wie DiNozzo. Aber ich konnte mir ja denken, woher diese Ahnung kam. Er hatte in seinem Leben genug Übung gehabt. Da war es doch kein Wunder, dass er nun so ein verdammt guter Küsser war. Seine Hände strichen weiter an meinen Oberschenkeln entlang und schließlich schlüpften sie unter meinen Rock. Ich stöhnte leise in seinen Mund und versuchte die Gefühle, die er in mir auslöste, irgendwie zu verstehen.

Wahrscheinlich war das hier aber etwas, was man einfach nicht verstehen und genauso wenig erklären konnte. Es war ein Gefühl und dieses ließ sich schwer beschreiben, aber es fühlte sich gut an. Was Tony mit mir machte, war eine süße Qual, aber eigentlich war ich es doch, die ihn quälen wollte. Ich war wirklich dabei, mein Ziel aus den Augen zu verlieren. Die reinste Qual würde es sein, wenn ich nun einfach aufhören würde. Tony war gewaltig erregt. Ich konnte sein Verlangen unter mir spüren und das wäre wohl der perfekte Zeitpunkt, um ihn allein zu lassen und „Ätsch Bätsch!" zu rufen, aber ich machte es nicht.

Mein Plan war mir nun vollkommen egal. Ich wollte dieses Gefühl einfangen und noch etwas genießen. Tonys Hände glitten über mein Höschen und wanderten dann über meine intimste Stelle. Dabei keuchte ich laut auf und biss ihm in die Lippe. Es schien ihn nicht wirklich zu stören. Nein, er schien das eher als einen Ausbruch der Leidenschaft bei mir zu nehmen und presste seine Lippen wieder hart auf meine. Seine Finger bewegten sich sachte über mein Höschen und auf einmal schien in mir alles zu kochen. Tony konnte es spüren. Ich war verdammt erregt und das war wohl auch ein Grund, weswegen ich nun nicht einfach aufhörte. Mein Plan war Geschichte.

Nach einigen Sekunden beendete ich den Kuss doch und stand dann auf. Einen Moment lang sah ich DiNozzo grinsend an. Nein, ich hatte nicht vor, dass ganze jetzt an dieser Stelle zu beenden. Ich wollte das hier zu Ende führen. Es war verrückt und passte überhaupt nicht zu mir, aber ich wollte es. Während ich DiNozzo grinsend ansah, schob ich das Höschen langsam an meinen Beinen herab, stieg aus ihm und ließ es dann auf dem Boden vor mir liegen. Tonys Anblick war himmlisch. Er sah noch erregter aus, als vor einer Sekunde.

Ich bekam meinen Spaß doch noch. Das gefiel mir und nun würde ich mir das nehmen, was ich wollte. So etwas passte nicht immer zu mir, aber ich hatte schon oft Dinge gemacht, die man einfach nicht tun sollte. Die Affäre mit einem meiner Kollegen beim Secret Service war so eine ähnliche Sache. Und heute würde ich zugleich noch meine Rache an Tony bekommen. Diese eine Nacht würde er bekommen, eine winzige Erinnerung, aber nicht mehr. Noch einmal würde ich mich nicht auf eine Affäre einlassen. Es reichte, dass ich einmal gefeuert worden war.

DiNozzos Hände fanden wieder den Weg unter meinen Rock und nun strich er über die freigelegte Haut und schien das auch sehr zu genießen. Mir ging es da nicht anders. Flatternd schloss ich meine Augen und stöhnte leise auf, als eine Hand von Tony weiter nach unten rutschte. Nun gab es nichts mehr, was im Weg war. Ich drückte meine Lippen wieder auf die seinen und küsste ihn voller Begierde. Nicht nur er sollte seinen Spaß haben. Ich würde ihn genauso haben.

Das er nur Boxershorts trug, war in diesem Moment wirklich von Vorteil. Ich erhob mich wieder etwas von ihm und zog an den Boxershorts. Tony verstand es und hob seine Hüften an. Grinsend zog ich die Shorts langsam nach unten und ließ sie dann auf den Boden fallen. Erst dann sah ich ihn an. Oh, es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ich diese Seite von Tony bewundern durfte. Ich erinnerte mich gut an Guantanamo. Die Umstände waren damals natürlich anders gewesen und er war keineswegs so erregt gewesen, aber auch damals hatte ich mir schon ein gutes Bild von ihm machen können.

Lächelnd drückte ich meine Lippen wieder auf seine und setzte mich erneut auf seinen Schoß. Es würde nun sicher nicht mehr lange dauern. Uns hielt nichts mehr davon ab, keine Kleidungsstücke waren im Weg und DiNozzo war wahnsinnig erregt. Seine Erektion drückte an meinen Schenkel und es war fast schon etwas unangenehm. Für ihn war es sicher ebenso unangenehm. Ich hatte die ganze Sache anders geplant. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht sonderlich viel nachgedacht, sondern hatte einfach diese alte Schuluniform angezogen und war dann zu Tony gefahren. Ich konnte eben auch verdammt naiv sein. Das ich heute Nacht mit Anthony DiNozzo schlafen würde, hatte ich wirklich nicht vermutet.

Ich griff zwischen uns und nahm ihn dann in die Hand. Tony stöhnte laut auf und ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu zögern, ließ ich mich auf ihm nieder. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis er mich ganz ausfüllte. Das Gefühl war berauschend. Ich konnte es gar nicht erklären, aber es fühlte sich so wahnsinnig gut an. Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich etwas gespürt, was sich so gut anfühlte. Ich legte meine Hände an Tonys Schulter und drückte meinen Mund auf seinen. Gleichzeitig fing ich an, mich auf und ab zu bewegen. Tony stöhnte in meinen Mund und ich tat es ihm gleich. Es war gut, dass mein ursprünglicher Plan vergessen war. Das hier war besser. Tausend Mal besser!

Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass Sex mit Tony so gut sein konnte. Eher hatte ich nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber im Grunde hatte es ja genauso kommen müssen. Er hatte genug Erfahrung und irgendetwas mussten die Frauen ja an ihm finden. Ein weiterer Pluspunkt war natürlich sein gutes Aussehen, aber mit seinem Charakter konnte er nicht unbedingt punkten. Nicht, wenn er sich so wie immer verhielt. Und auch mit seiner Sucht nach Filmen machte er sich nicht beliebter. Irgendetwas musste er besonders gut können. Seine Hände legten sich an meine Hüften und halfen mir dabei, mich auf und ab zu bewegen.

Das Tempo nahm zu und ich schloss wieder meine Augen. Es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an. Eine von DiNozzos Händen verließ meine Hüften und schlich nach oben zu meinen Brüsten. Zunächst erkundete er sie nur durch das Oberteil, welches zu dem Rock gehörte, dann aber schob seine Hand sich unter das Oberteil und wanderte nach oben. Einen BH trug ich nicht. Diese Tatsache würde Tony zweifellos gefallen. Als er dies bemerkte, stöhnte er etwas lauter auf und erkundete dann meine Brüste. Er drückte sie sanft, strich über meine sowieso schon harten Brustwarzen und zwirbelte eine sanft zwischen seinen Fingern.

Es war um mich geschehen. Ich bewegte mich schon etwas schneller und spürte dann immer deutlicher, wie ich näher zu meiner Erlösung kam. DiNozzos Wohnzimmer war von einem einzigen Keuchen und Stöhnen erfüllt. Sonderlich lange würde es nun nicht mehr dauern. Und dann passierte es auch schon. Ich wurde von meinem Orgasmus überrollt und nur etwa eine Sekunde später folgte Tony mir über die Klippe. Ich klammerte mich an ihm fest und legte meinen Kopf dann an seine Schulter. Meine Atmung ging so hektisch und mir war nun verdammt warm.

Tony atmete genauso hektisch wie ich. Seine eine Hand umfasste immer noch meine Brust und so gut es sich auch anfühlte, lange würde er das nicht mehr dürfen. Ich brauchte noch einige Sekunden, um wieder normal zu atmen und nach Luft zu schnappen. Irgendwie hatte ich meine Rache nun doch bekommen. Ich hatte mir das ganze zwar anders vorgestellt, aber irgendwie war das hier wirklich noch besser. Tony würde mir nach dieser Nacht nie wieder nahe kommen dürfen. Ich würde es nicht zu lassen. Das würde Rache genug sein.

Der Spaß war nun vorbei. Ich nahm DiNozzos Hand von meiner Brust und legte sie auf die Couch. Als ich von seinem Schoß aufstand, konnte ich die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen sehen. Vielleicht würde ich meine Rache doch eher kommen, als ich vermutet hatte. Glaubte Tony etwa, dass es heute Nacht eine zweite Runde geben würde? Es würde niemals eine zweite Runde geben. Dem schien er sich noch nicht bewusst zu sein.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte er und stand auf und war ziemlich schnell bei mir. Ja, nackt gab er ein wirklich gutes Bild ab.

„Nach Hause", antwortete ich und sah mich dann am Boden um. Wo zum Teufel hatte ich noch mal meinen Slip hingeworfen? Wenn ich mich daran doch nur erinnern könnte. Hinter mir hörte ich ein leises Lachen.

„Suchst du zufällig den hier?", wollte DiNozzo grinsend wissen und hielt meinen Slip in die Luft. Als ob er das nicht wüsste! Eine leichte Röte schlich sich auf meine Wangen und ich zog ihm den Slip rasch aus der Hand. Ohne ihn anzusehen, zog ich ihn mir an und ging dann weiter zur Wohnungstüre.

„Kommst du morgen Nacht wieder vorbei, Katie?", fragte er mich nun und hob grinsend eine Augenbraue. Oh, ich wusste genau, was er mit diesem Blick sagen wollte. Und das war gut. Er glaubte, dass ich wieder mit ihm schlafen würde, aber da irrte er sich gewaltig. Das hier würde nie wieder passieren. Und ich würde meine Rache doch bekommen. Auch ich grinste und schüttelte dann meinen Kopf.

„Nein, Tony. Das war eine einmalige Sache", sagte ich grinsend und legte meinen Kopf schief. „Ich werde diese Schuluniform sofort verbrennen, sobald ich zu Hause bin", fügte ich hinzu und konnte sehen, wie das Grinsen langsam von Tonys Gesicht verschwand. Zunächst sah er mich nur verwirrt an, aber dann schien er zu verstehen, dass ich es ernst meinte. Er war auf mich reingefallen. Natürlich war auch ich erneut auf ihn reingefallen, aber das musste er ja nicht wissen.

„Aber…", murmelte er verwirrt und blickte erneut auf die Uniform. Er sollte sich dieses Bild nur gut merken. Nach heute würde ich so etwas nie wieder anziehen. Allein deswegen, weil ich nicht mehr ohne Hintergedanken daran denken konnte. Wenn ich eine Schuluniform sah, würde ich ab jetzt sicher immer an Tony denken müssen. Ob das gut war, konnte ich nicht sagen, aber es würde sicher so sein.

„Es war nur Sex, Tony. Aber du wolltest noch das Bild von mir löschen", erinnerte ich ihn und sah zu, wie das Grinsen endgültig verschwand. Ich schien ihn wirklich kalt erwischt zu haben. Etwas schlecht fühlte ich mich deswegen nun schon. Aber ich wusste, dass Tony darüber hinweg kommen würde.

Tony nickte. „Es war nur Sex", stimmte er mir zu und wirkte dabei wieder ziemlich gelassen. Ganz kaufte ich ihm das aber noch nicht ab. Ich hatte meine Rache bekommen. DiNozzo ging zu seinem Handy, suchte das Bild und zeigte mir dann, wie er es löschte. Ich wusste nicht, ob er nicht irgendwo noch eine Kopie hatte, aber ich fragte nicht nach. Ich vertraute ihm – seltsam, aber es stimmte. Ich vertraute darauf, dass Tony wirklich alle Bilder gelöscht hatte.

„Gute Nacht, Tony", sagte ich sanft, als ich nach meinem Mantel griff und ihn mir wieder anzog. „Bis morgen." Ich verließ dann seine Wohnung. Ich sah DiNozzo nicht mehr an. Er war geschockt. Erst war er verwundert gewesen, weil ich in meiner alten Schuluniform bei ihm auftauchte, dann war er verzückt gewesen und am Ende einfach nur geschockt.

„Gute Nacht, Kate", hörte ich ihn noch flüstern und dann schloss die Wohnungstüre sich.

Ein sanftes Grinsen umspielte meine Lippen, als ich zu meinem Wagen ging. Diese Nacht würde ich niemals vergessen. Soviel war sicher. Es war ein unglaubliches Erlebnis gewesen und ich hatte zudem noch meine kleine, süße Rache bekommen.

.

**THE END**

.


End file.
